I'm a Survivor, this ring is why
by TrueLoveTackle
Summary: Voici un petit OS sur l'origine de la bague de Killian. Parce que cette bague n'est pas anodine, et que c'est, selon moi, bien plus qu'une superstitiion de pirate !


_Petit OS sur l'origine de la fameuse bague de Killian Jones...hihihihi_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira à tous !_

 _Enjoy !_

 _ **"Tu sais que je suis un survivant, et bien c'est grâce à cette bague. Je l'aie depuis de nombreuses années et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis en vie...ou elle pourrait l'être, qui sait ?"**_

* * *

Les souvenirs de ce petit matin lui revenaient en tête. Il était à peine âgé de sept ans lorsqu'un homme lui avait donné cette bague.

Un homme pour le moins mystérieux, portant une longue cape de couleur mordoré...et des chaussures beiges. Son visage, dissimulé par une grande capuche, il n'avait pu le voir.

Alors assis sur un rondin de bois, face à une petite rivière, il lui apparut alors qu'il s'exerçait aux nœuds marins.

"Je n'ai jamais vu d'aussi beaux nœuds auparavant, dit l'homme d'un ton bienveillant avant d'ajouter, tu feras un sacré bon capitaine...Killian".

Les yeux du petit garçon, aussi profonds que l'océan, s'écarquillèrent à l'entente de son prénom. Il lâcha aussitôt les cordes qu'il tenait tout en se levant. Attrapant un morceau de bois qui se trouvait juste à ses pieds.

"-Qui êtes-vous ?! Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?! s'exclama Killian, ne vous approchez pas, je n'ai pas peur de me battre !

-Doucement, mon garçon, répliqua aussitôt l'inconnu, je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire de mal".

La voix de l'homme lui inspirait confiance, il ne savait pas pour quelle raison précise, mais cette voix, presque paternelle, lui inspirait confiance. Il laissa aussitôt tomber le bout de bois à ses pieds.

"Bien, déclara l'homme avant de continuer, en ce qui concerne ton nom...je sais beaucoup de chose, Killian. Je sais, par exemple, que tu as un grand frère, Liam et que tu vis non loin d'ici, dans une modeste maison, avec votre père, Brennan. Que ta mère...vous a quitté lorsque tu n'étais qu'un bébé".

Killian déglutit. Comment cet homme, qui lui était totalement inconnu, pouvait-il savoir autant de choses sur lui et sa famille ? Sa suspicion revenant, il recula d'un pas. Cependant, l'homme, lui, en avança de deux puis, après avoir plongé sa main dans une de ses poches, lui tendit un objet.

"Cette bague te protégera de tout danger...tant que tu la porteras, tu demeureras sain et sauf; personne ne pourra te faire du mal".

Le petit garçon fronça les sourcils, ne daignant pas prendre la bague que l'homme lui tendait.

"Comment une bague peut me protéger ? Et pour quelle raison ai-je besoin de cette bague ?! Je ne veux plus vous écouter, vous êtes un vieux fou ! s'écria Killian".

Il lui tourna alors le dos, rejoignant sa maison, mais fut stoppé par l'inconnu qui était soudainement apparu, en l'espace d'une seconde, devant lui.

"-Co...co...comment avez-vous fait cela ?! s'étonna le petit garçon, êtes-vous une sorte de magicien ?

-Oui, lui sourit l'homme, je sais que cela semble fou, mais tu dois m'écouter, le destin de ceux que tu aimes en dépend".

Killian réfléchit. Devait-il faire confiance à ce magicien ?! Comment le destin de ceux qu'il aimait pouvait-il reposer sur une simple bague ?! Une bague !

"-Mais c'est juste une bague ! Comment une bague peut me protéger ?!

-Ne te fis pas aux apparences, jeune garçon, répondit l'homme. Je vais te raconter une petite histoire. Un jour, un grand sorcier a forgé la plus puissante de toutes les épées au monde. Une épée destinée à un grand héros, brave et généreux. Mais l'épée, aussi puissante était-elle, ne rivalisait pas avec son fourreau. Tant que le héros portait le fourreau, rien ni personne ne pouvait lui nuire, mais un jour le héros s'en est séparé...vois-tu où je veux en venir, Killian ? questionna le magicien.

-Cette bague, marmona-t-il, c'est le fourreau.

-Tu as tout à fait compris".

Killian fronçait les sourcils et se gratta le derrière de l'oreille. Une chose le taraudait.

"Et qu'est-ce que le héros est devenu ? Je veux dire, après avoir retiré son fourreau...est-il...mort ?".

L'homme semblait hésitant à lui répondre, mais il savait pertinemment que le garçon qui lui faisait face était légèrement têtu lorsqu'il s'y mettait, et il ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner sans avoir sa réponse.

"-En quelque sorte. Il a été gravement blessé lors d'une grande bataille. Une femme l'a alors emportée avec elle dans un Autre Monde...un monde où reposent les âmes.

-Ouais, bah donc il est mort, dit-il en roulant des yeux".

Le magicien sourit face à la déduction du garçon, ce n'était pas aussi simple...si seulement cela était aussi simple. Il s'approcha un peu plus de Killian et attrapa sa petite main dans laquelle il lui déposa la bague. Il referma alors sa main sur celle du petit garçon.

"-Tant que tu porteras cette bague, Killian, tu seras protégé de n'importe quel danger. Ne t'en sépare jamais, même pour une bonne raison. Ne la quitte sous aucun prétexte, tu m'entends ?

-Oui, je..."

Killian n'eut le temps de continuer sa phrase que le magicien avait disparu devant ses yeux. Il regarda de plus près la bague, haussant les sourcils.

"Bon...il semblerait que toi et moi allons faire voile ensemble, hein ? "

* * *

Il avait longtemps douté de cette bague, mais sans pour autant sans détacher. Après tout, l'homme mystérieux lui avait dit que le destin de ceux qu'il aimait en dépendait mais…leur père les avait abandonné Liam et lui. Quelques années plus tard, Liam mourrait dans ses bras avant que le tour de Milah ne vienne.

Aujourd'hui, il voyait cela sous un autre jour. Oui, il avait perdu des gens qu'il aimait de tout son cœur mais sans toutes ses épreuves, il ne serait pas debout face à cette merveilleuse femme, face à son…véritable amour.

Elle était tout ce qui comptait pour lui et il savait une chose, il ne pouvait pas la perdre elle aussi. Elle était devenue sa raison de vivre, sa raison d'être. Une vie sans elle ne rimerait à rien. Elle avait le pire mal en elle à l'instant présent, elle avait davantage besoin de cette bague que lui.

 _ **"Tu sais, je ne vais pas mourir aujourd'hui. Je suis immortelle maintenant".**_

Cette simple phrase, le fait qu'elle s'associe de plus en plus avec à cet être maléfique, lui donna encore plus la détermination de se séparer de cette bague. Son Emma n'était pas à l'abri. Son Emma devait rentrer à la maison.

 _ **"Le Dark One est immortel, Emma ne l'est pas. Ramènes-la moi à la maison".**_

Emma le regarda avec étonnement. Il avait raison, elle devait se battre tout autant que lui pour leur futur. Elle ne devait pas commencer à parler d'elle en se désignant sous ce titre. Elle devait rentrer à la maison.

 _ **"Au pire, dis-toi que tu as ici un pirate fougueux au regard perçant qui t'aime".**_

Il lui avait dit les mots, et quel sourire eut-il en retour ! Le plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Elle l'embrassa avec passion, tout en caressant sa nuque.

 _ **"Merci. Et…je t'aime aussi".**_

Oh, il le savait maintenant, il n'en doutait pas. Emma Swan aimait Killian Jones, et Killian Jones aimait Emma Swan. Ils se battraient sans relâche pour obtenir leur fin heureuse. Ensemble.

* * *

 ** _So, une p'tite review ? :)_**


End file.
